


Wherefore Art Thou

by xanithofdragons



Series: The Dating Misadventures of High School-aged Natori and Matoba [4]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: “Do you ever wish you weren't a Matoba?”“Why do you ask? Do you wish you weren't a Natori?”





	Wherefore Art Thou

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a shorter high school era NaMato story while I mull on some other fic

“Do you ever wish you weren't a Matoba?”

Shuuichi was sitting against a large tree in the forest, and Seiji was sitting next to him, leaning against him, almost lying on him, really. Shuuichi wondered briefly if Seiji had fallen asleep on his shoulder before he replied.

“Hm? Why wouldn't I want to be? I was born into a family that understood and prized my ability. That's pretty fortunate.”

“But, you're hated just for being a Matoba, and distrusted. And you'll—” Shuuichi couldn't repeat the gossip he had heard out loud.

“I'll have a yokai with a grudge against my family targeting my eye?” Seiji could say it, and wryly, as though it was a joke for families to have yokai with generations-old grudges against them. He seemed to seriously consider the question before answering again. “I'm happy with my life and who I am. There's no point in wishing for some other life.”

Shuuichi should have expected as much. How could he have hoped that Seiji might have wanted to be any different, that maybe Seiji felt a similar emptiness to him? Seiji was always so sure of himself and his place in the world.

“Why do you ask? Do you wish you weren't a Natori?”

Of course he did. He hated being rejected by his family. He hated that other exorcists looked down on him because of the way his ancestors had left the business. He hated even having been born with the ability to see yokai.

“I'm glad you're a Natori.” Seiji had lifted himself up and turned so he could look Shuuichi in the eye. “The spells and techniques that the Natori family used, it would've been a shame for them to just die out. You can revive them. I want to see you revive them. So I'm glad you're a Natori.”

Shuuichi didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure what Seiji meant by that. Losing out to Seiji's eyes on him, he looked away.

“What? You don't need to get embarrassed,” Seiji teased.

“You should be more embarrassed.” It was Shuuichi's own fault for bringing it up, but all of this was too much now.

“I'm just telling you my opinion.” Seiji situated himself back down beside him, placing a kiss on his shoulder before laying his head down on it.

Shuuichi wished that one day he could take that much pride in his family name. He wished he could have as much confidence as Seiji had. Even if he did, though, he doubted he'd one day be able to say that he was glad Seiji was a Matoba.


End file.
